Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock. The episode starts at the bottom of the Earth's Core, The Technodrome's engines weren't working. Engine sputtering Computer: primary engines offline. Shredder: Blasted machine! How does a minor battle with those annoying turtles caused the engines to.. Then, The alarms were on screen. Shredder: What the devil? A temporal anomaly? It seems the trans-dimensional portal has thrown the technodrome to an entirely different dimension. (screaming) I hate those turtles. Alarm blaring as a visitor came. Shredder: What now? Computer: Perimeter breach. Perimeter breach. Arriving Shredder's lair, It was Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot. Shredder: What is this? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Shredder. I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world! Shredder: What do you want and Why are you here? Dr. Eggman: I have come here from my Portal and I couldn't help to see this Technodrome underneath of the Earth's Core, Maybe we can help one another. Orbot: Indeed. Cubot: You got that right. Shredder: Oh really, What do you have in mind? Dr. Eggman: Well, I was thinking if we can combine our alliance, We can rid the world of our hated enemies. Shredder: Ahh, I see. Then, Krang appeared on screen. Krang: Shredder! You bungling idiot. Shredder: I'm in the middle of something here, Krang. Krang: First, You get us stuck in this infernal dimension and now you struggle (squawks) ...to defeat these primitive creatures? If my troops from Dimension X were here... Shredder: Oh, Quit nagging about Dimension X. We're having enough trouble in this dimension. Can't you see there are other heroes now?... Wait... That's it! Of course, If this dimension has it's own version of the turtles, Perhaps this dimension has it's own Heroes as well! Krang: Oooh, And maybe even it's own sidekicks! Why that would be wo-- Computer: Emergency Power now Online. Shredder: Excellent, Now, Let's buy ourselves a little time. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile in the sewers of New York, Venus de Milo arrived at the base to warn Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Venus de Milo: Guys, Master Splinter, I've heard that Shredder and his gang has joined forces with and man named, Dr. Eggman and his robot henchmen. Master Splinter: Hmmm, This is a most difficult alliance. There is no telling what plan those two could have. Venus de Milo: There must be someway to stop this. Leonardo: But how? Donatello: Don't worry, Guys. I've just made this Portal Projector, It's a device that can allow us to travel to other worlds. Raphael: Wow, Sweet, Donnie. Michelangelo: Cowabunga, Dudes! Master Splinter: Very good, Donatello. Now, My ninjas. There is only one alliance of heroes you four must formed with. They are called, "The Data Squad Power Rangers". Leonardo: Where can we find them, Master? Master Splinter: I believe the place you could start, Is Cyberspace. Michelangelo: So, What're we waiting for, Dudes? Let's go! Donatello: One trip to Cyberspace, Coming up. And so, The portal to Cyberspace was opened and they gone though it. Master Splinter: Good luck, My Ninjas. Meanwhile in Cyberspace, Robbie Diaz was in the training room with Starlight Glimmer while Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora and Gmerl were watching. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! Starlight Glimmer: (blocks with her Heliotrope Bow) You're getting good at this, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Starlight. Now, Try to use you're Heliotrope Bow on me. Starlight Glimmer: Right! (fires at Robbie) Heliotrope Bow, Fire! Robbie dodged her bow and jumps up, the others were impressed. Mordecai: Whoa, Starlight was getting pretty good at this. Yoshi: Yeah, I know. Atticus Akito: Her skills are getting better and stronger. Sonic the Hedgehog: So true. Robbie Diaz: Okay, That's enough training for today, Starlight. Let's take a break. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, I could use that break. Later, Robbie, Starlight and Everyone were relaxing with some food and drinks. Yoshi: Wow, That was awesome training, You guys. Sora: Yeah, Robbie. You and Starlight were excellent in there. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys. Then, Mordecai was laughing of what he was watching. Gmerl: Hey, Mordo, What the heck are you watching? Mordecai: (laughing) It's just a little video of the Flintstones. Yoshi: Really, Let me see? Fred Flintstone: Here goes, YYYYYABA DABA DO!!!! Barney Rubble: Hey, look out Fred! Fred landed on Barney as he made a splash. Gmerl: Oh wow! (laughing) Mordecai: Yaba Daba Doo! Yoshi, Mordecai and Gmerl started laughing. Just then, There was a strange teleportation appearing out of nowhere. Robbie Diaz: Um, What's going on, Digit? Digit: It seems to be some kind of hyperspatial trans-mat trying to hone in on several targets. You guy's! Robbie and the others got sucked underneath the portal. RobotBoy: Well, That's not good. Everyone was transported from Cyberspace to New York City, Robbie woke up as he looks. Robbie Diaz: Where... Where are we? Yoshi gets up and looks. Yoshi: Think I speak for everyone when I say, Holy Sewer Cakes! Robbie jumps to one of the buildings to look around. Robbie Diaz: How is this possible? Where are we? Yoshi: Oh no, Guys, I think we're in Pittsburgh! Gmerl: The world is so flat, I can't even see my own butt! Mordecai: Sunset, Explanation? Sunset Shimmer: We're possibly in some kind of alternate dimension. Starlight Glimmer: But who could have done such a thing? Just then, The Ninja Turtles came. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Yoshi: Whoa..... Amy Rose: They're..... Mordecai: Giant Turtles? Sonic the Hedgehog: No way! Just as Donatello got his Portal Projector. Gmerl: He's got a blaster, Get him! Donatello: Aw, Nuts, It's not a... Robbie Diaz: Take 'em down. Sunset fought Donnie as she kicked him in the shell, the two swords clashed. Leonardo: We don't want to fight you. Robbie Diaz: Well, Then you shouldn't have pointed a laser at us! Just as they fight, Gmel fought Raphael. Gmerl: Talk, Who sent you? one of Eggman's goons? Raphael: Get off of me, (kicks him) You grey-suited impostor! Gmerl: Ow! Michelangelo: Totally radical! Yoshi and Michelangelo: You're just like me, Dude! - Cowabunga! - Booyakashaa! Both of them spined around and gave themselves a high five as Leo, Donnie and Venus came towards them. Venus de Milo: Guys, Stop! We're not your enemies, We're Ninja Turtles! Donatello: She's right, Just listen of what I'm trying to tell you! This isn't a weapon, It's a portal projector! Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Yeah? Well, How do we know you're not working for that creature Eggman mentioned? Leonardo: That's why we brought you all here, It's Krang! He's causing trouble in our dimension, And yours too. Michelangelo: Krang's like trying to destroy both our realities, Dudes! We just don't know how, You got to believe us! Raphael: That's why we called on you poseurs I mean, Rangers for help, Did I say poseurs? Oops. Gmerl: Poseurs? You guys don't even fight with your weapons! And what's up with the initials on your belts? Lame! Raphael: I think I'm gonna like putting some more cracks in this imposer's curcit's, And you, Girly, Why do you sound so weird? Amy Rose: Me sound weird? Heard yourself lately? Leonardo: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! Come on, Guys! Take it eas.. Whoa! They dodged a laser beam. Michelangelo: It's him! He found us! A bodied battlebot came and blasted everyone as they landed. Krang: So, You've allied yourselves with dimensional multi-colored Power Rangers, eh? Donatello: It's Krang! Mordecai: Whoa, What's with the gross man-baby body? Yoshi: (laughing) Good one, Mordo. Krang: This will be the last time I have to look at you disgusting Turtles! Eggman is letting me go home, I just have to make a few amends. And Dimension X, Here I come! Leonardo: Not so fast, Krang! Hyah! Krang: Ugh! Gmerl: Wow, This is just lame. Yoshi: Booyakasha! Krang zaps them. Yoshi and Michelangelo: Ugh! Krang: (laughing) My Dimensionizer will wipe out all of your worlds. Krang enters the portal as Gmerl tries to catch up, But it closed. Sunset Shimmer: Oh great, Now we're stuck in this dimension, Probably forever. Donatello: I still have my Portal Ray the one I brought you here with! All we have to do is hone in on Krang's dimensional coordinates, and yes! Donatello uses his portal projector to create a portal of his own. Gmerl: Wait, What? How does that even work? That doesn't make sense! Robbie Diaz: Come on, guys! Soon, They arrived in Cyberspace. Yoshi: Yes! We're back in Cyberspace! Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe we're back in the past! The Ninja Turtles came out of the portal. Michelangelo: Whoa dudes, Look at us, We're like, More solid or something. Venus de Milo: I've never seen anything like it. Leonardo: What's going on, Donatello? Donatello: Well, We came from a two-dimensional reality into a third dimension, It's like science fiction! Venus de Milo: Only it's like we're inside a computer. Raphael: Hey, Guys, Uh, Now that we're in a new dimension.... Michelangelo: Pizza Time! Far out! As they were about to have pizza, Gmerl and Yoshi grabbed the Turtles. The Turtles: Whoa! Yoshi: You can't do that, Dudes. Leonardo: Why not? Gmerl: Because we live in secret here, We have to live in the shadows, Like, you know, Real ninjas. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Team, Let's find this Krang before he blows up the planet. They started searching for Krang on the roof's. Leonardo: So, How are we gonna find him, Donatello? Donatello: He's close, As long as Krang is carrying portal tech, I can track him like Michelangelo sniffing out pizza! Yoshi: Ohh, He's talking about you, I keep getting us all confused, Dude. Donatello: I think I found him! Up there on the Channel 6 building! Sora: I see him, It looks like he's planting some kind of bomb, Probably the Dimensionizer thing! Leonardo: Okay, Guys, Here's the plan. Sunset and Donatello will disarm the weapon, Everyone else take down that creep! Turtle Power! Amy Rose: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Hold up with the "Turtle Power" for a second, You don't give orders to his team, Okay? Robbie's the order guy, This guy! - Ooh! Everyone passes right through Amy as they went up. Amy Rose: (sighs) Why do I even bother... She catches up, As Krang finished installing the Dimensionizer and was going to the portal, But Leo stopped him from going through. Krang: Aww, Not now, Not when I was about to unleash my master stroke! He looks up and see Sunset and Donatello. Krang: Keep away from that Dimensionizer, Freaks! All of a suddon, Krang started to grow big. Yoshi: Holy Chalupa! Raphael: Great, Now we have to deal with an even bigger idiot. Sunset Shimmer: Grab it and go! So, They grab the Dimensionizer. Donatello: Raphael, Heads up! Krang: Give me back my Dimensionizer! Yoshi: Mouth missiles! Look out, Mikey! (shoots out of his mouth) Michelangelo: Thanks, Yoshi. They've dodged Krangs foot, everyone tried to attack him, but he was too big, Robbie and Leo weren't able to stop him. Robbie and Leonardo: Whoa! Krang stomped them. Sunset Shimmer and Raphael: Robbie! Leonardo! Then, The others came to back them up. Gmerl: Hold on, Guys! Yoshi: Let's take this giant gross Krang dude down! Everyone brought Krang down, the others looked at Krang as he laughed nervously. Krang: (Grunting) Stop it! Everyone got off as Krang shrunk back to normal size. Krang: Annoying reptiles! It doesn't matter, You'll never disarm it in time! Krang flies up towards the portal. Raphael: Real Raph is on it. He used a grabbing hook to catch Krang, But he disappeared and the hook fell as it broke some glass. Raphael: Ugh! Venus de Milo: Looks like Krang escaped. Donatello: Well, At least we have his Dimensionizer thing. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, It looks like some kind of anti-matter weapon. Mordecai: Oh man, this isn't good guy's, If this thing goes off, It could wipe out our entire dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog: We got to defuse it back at Tail's lab, Now! Starlight Glimmer: Are you with us, Donatello? Donatello: Leo, What do you and Robbie think? Leonardo: Well, Let's go stop Eggman and Shredder. Robbie Diaz: Right, Leo. And so, they went off to Tail's Lab. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Krang, Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hold up, Guys, We've got company! Leonardo: It's Tiger Claw, Bebop and Rocksteady! Yoshi: Whoa, Not good. Bebop: Well, Lookie who're here! Rocksteady: If it isn't the puny turtles and Power Rangers! Krang: Crush them! Robbie Diaz: Don't let you're guard down, Guys. Sora: Right, Robbie! It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! And the morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. Leonardo: Whoa! Donatello: Would ya look at that! Raphael: (chuckles) Not bad. Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Venus de Milo: Come on, They'll need our help! Bebop: Say you're prayers, Turtles! Sora: Leo, Duck! (swings his Keyblade at Bebop as Leonardo ducks) Leonardo: Nice move. Sora: Thanks. Yoshi: Heads up, Mikey! (hits Rocksteady with his Slasher Axe) Michelangelo: Wow, Nice move. Thanks a lot, Dude! Yoshi: (chuckles) Anytime, Amigo. Raphael: You're up, Gmerl! Gmerl: (shots Tiger Claw with his Cyclone Cannon) Gotcha! Donatello: Hey, Robbie! We need help! Robbie Diaz: Gotcha covered, Donnie! He brought out his Omega Sword. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! (strikes at Krang) Venus de Milo: That's your cue, Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: I'm on it! (fires at Rocksteady) Heliotrope Bow, Fire! Krang: This isn't over, Turtles! We'll be back! And they disappeared through the portal. Robbie Diaz: Yes, We did it! Leonardo: But he will be back, Let's go. Then, They return to the Data Squad Headquarters. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a robot for Shredder. Dr. Eggman: Shredder is going to love you once we're rid of the Power Runts and Ninja Terds. Shredder: (coming towards Eggman) Is it ready yet, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Here's my gift for you, Shredder. Say hello to Egg-Turtle! Egg-Turtle: How may I serve you, My masters. Dr. Eggman: Find the Ninja Turtles and the Power Rangers, And kill them all. Egg-Turtle: You got it, Boss. At Tail's Lab, They've met with Lady Palutena, Pit and the Cybersquad. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, We made it. Lady Palutena: Welcome back, Rangers. Leonardo: Are they friends of yours? Gmerl: Yeah, Pit and the Cybersquad, Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit. And this is our mentor, Lady Palutena Venus de Milo: Pleasure I'm sure. Lady Palutena: And here are some visitors. Splinter: Glad you could make it, My ninjas. Leonardo: Master Splinter. Raphael: Casey. Michelangelo: April. April O'Neil: Hey, Guys. Casey Jones: Pit told us you'd show up soon. Pit: Glad to see everyone's alright. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's great to see you too, Pit. Leonardo: So, What brings you with Palutena, Master Splinter? Master Splinter: I have offered to help you and the Rangers, Leonardo. Lady Palutena: As long as you two work together, You can stop Dr. Eggman and Shredder. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Palutena, We'll make sure that Eggman and Shredder are stopped at all cost. Leonardo: That's right, We good guys gotta stick together. At the Ninja Turtle secret base in New York, Robbie and his friends trained with the Ninja Turtles. Master Splinter: Train them well, My ninjas. (to Palutena) Your Rangers were very loyal to Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Venus de Milo, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Yes, Splinter. It's because they fought with other Power Rangers. Donatello: Hiya! (swings with his pole as Robbie dodges) You're doing great, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Donnie. Leonardo: Mordecai, Heads up! Mordecai: (blocks with his swords as Leonardo strikes) Yoshi: Yeah, You go, Mordo! Raphael: Hope you're ready. Michelangelo: Yeah, dudettes. Sunset Shimmer: We're ready, Raphael! Amy Rose: Anytime, Mikey! Raphael: Look out below! Michelangelo: Bullseye! Atticus Akito: Very good! Zoe Batheart: Excellent! Starlight Glimmer: Hiya! Venus de Milo: (blocks Starlight's attack) Nice move. Gmerl: Take this! Hiya! Sonic the Hedgehog: (blocks Gmerl's attack) You're this close, Gmerl. Sora: (blocks the ninja stars with his Keyblade) Venus de Milo: Excellent training, Everyone. After training, Robbie had the vision of his battle with the Shredder. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Leonardo: Hey, Robbie. Are you okay, Pal? Donatello: What's wrong with him? Sunset Shimmer: Robbie keeps having visions Michelangelo: No way! In Robbie's vision, He duels with Shredder. Shredder: You're mine! Robbie Diaz: I don't think so, Shredder! Then, The vision ends as Robbie got up. Robbie Diaz: (panting) RobotBoy: Are you okay? Master Splinter: What did you see in your vision, Robert? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I was fighting with Shredder. Venus de Milo: Shredder. Master, What if it's true? Master Splinter: Calm yourself, Venus. (to Robbie) Remember this, Robert. If your vision is true, Then it will be the biggest challenge you are up against. Robbie Diaz: I understand, Master Splinter. Then, Starlight screamed. Mordecai: That's Starlight, Come on! Just they go check what's the matter. Gmerl: What is it, Guys? Starlight Glimmer: We checked out the weapon, This is bad, Guys, This is really bad! Donatello: The weapon is linked to two other identical bombs and they're rigged to go off in nine minutes! Raphael: So where are the others? Sunset Shimmer: We believe at least one of the bombs is in your dimension. Michelangelo: They're gonna nuke our world, Bros, Totally bogus! Robbie Diaz: That's not gonna happen, You guys helped us, And now we're gonna help you. Zoe Batheart: Donnie, Uh, What do we do? Donatello: Well, We attuned my Portal to track down the other Dimensionizers and the first one. (opens up a portal) Is here. Yoshi: Whoa, Dude, There it is.. On top of the same skyscraper, But in your Dimension.... Weird. Lady Palutena: Go, Do what needs to be done. Everyone looked and gave themselves a blow. Leonardo: All right, Team, Let's do this, Turtle Power! Amy Rose: Enough with the "Turtle Power" already! Let's just go. Robbie looks at Palutena and Splinter as they both noded. Robbie Diaz: Goodbye, Palutena. Just then, Egg-Turtle showed up with Bebop, Rocksteady and Tiger Claw. Raphael: Oh, no.... And I was having such a great day. Everyone looked at Raphael. Raphael: Okay, not really. Egg-Turtle: Hands in the air, Turtle freaks! We got you surrounded, I hacked your stupid portal and brought you here. Why? Because I'm awesome! Yoshi: Is that a Turtle Bot? Egg-Turtle: No, Megan Fox, Oh, I forgot you're the dumb one. Just as they begin the fight. Donatello: Hey! Egg-Turtle: I said hands in the air! Krang: Egg-Turtle, You blithering idiot! I told you not to bring the Turtles here! Gmerl: Where the heck is "here" anyway? Krang: You are in my domain now, Rangers, The Technodrome! (Laughs) Dr. Eggman: You did good, Krang, The Kraang banished you 'cause you're a screw-up, But you made up for it, Welcome home. Krang: Well thank you, Dr. Eggman, Just wait until the rest of my plan unfolds! We're going to blow those Rangers and the Turtles to smithereens! Then, they've defeated the Egg-Pawns. Robbie Diaz: We already deactivated one of your Dimensionizers, Krang! Venus de Milo: And we're gonna deactivate the rest! Leonardo: Turtle Pow..... Amy Rose: (she grabs her Hammer with fire in her eyes) A simple "get him" would be sufficed?! Leonardo: Oh. (clearing his throat) Uh Sorry, Get him? Robbie Diaz: Much better. Soon, They've gone after Krang. Leonardo: Get the portal back! Robbie Diaz: We only have five minutes to disarm two more bombs! Raphael: Leave this to the real Raphael! Gmerl: You gonna shoot another fire hydrant at them, Or what? Then, He noticed the pizza he was carrying and throws it towards an Egg-Pawn, but, Gmerl sliced it in half. Gmerl: Where the heck did you get pizza? Raphael: Give me a break. The fight just kept going. Raphael: Whoa! Michelangelo: Back off, Ugly Krang dude! Robbie Diaz: Hiya! (kicks Tiger Claw) Tiger Claw: Ahhhh! Atticus Akito: Got it! Heads up, D! Atticus passed it to Donatello. Donatello: All right! Back to our home dimension. Sora: Yeah! Michelangelo: Whew, Finally! Back in the real world. Raphael: Now let's just keep it from blowing up. Mordecai: On it. Sonic the Hedgehog: No problem. Gmerl: Huh? Egg-Turtle: Anywhere you go, We follow, Freaks! Yoshi: We did it! Two Dimensionizers down! Krang: No matter, There's still one left in the Primary Turtle Reality, If those Turtles are destroyed, then so are all of you. Robbie Diaz: Guys, Get to the third reality. Yoshi: You got it, Robbie. Donatello: There! They went into the Primary Turtle Rality. Donatello: Wow! What kind of dimension is this? Mordecai: Krang said this was the Primary Turtle reality. Yoshi: Maybe it came before both of our worlds Donatello: Channel six must be this way. Mordecai: Cool then, Let's go. Them, The Prime Turtles ambushed them. Yoshi: Whoa. Mordecai: It's the Prime Turtles. Donatello: Uh hi, There, We are ninja Oh. Yoshi: No time to explain, Move, Guys! Mordecai spotted the Dimensionizers. Mordecai: There it is! Yoshi grabs the Dimensionizer and falls towards Mordecai and Donatello. Yoshi: I got it! Donatello: See you in another dimension. And so, Donatello used his Portal Projector as they head back to New York City, leaving the Prime Turtles confused. In a short moment, Mordecai, Yoshi and Donatello came back. Mordecai: Come on, Guys, We're good to go. Yoshi: Aw, Yeah, We outtie! Donatello: Robbie, We'll take care of everything here, You'd focus of fighting the Egg-Turtle. Robbie Diaz: Great idea, Donnie. Soon, Robbie came face to face with Shredder with Egg-Turtle by his side. Shredder: You're mine! Robbie Diaz: I don't think so, Shredder! Egg-Turtle: Haha, What are you gonna do about it? There's two of us and only one of you. Twilight Sparkle (echoing): Make that seven to two! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Just then, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts